paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clara
} |name = Clara |image = Avatar-Clara.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} 150px Clara is a world explorer who becomes trapped inside of the cave at the top of Paradise Bay. Description Clara travels the world searching for relics. She had many stories about her grand adventures, from trekking the Himalayas to living with a tribe of baboons in Africa. While hunting for relics on Paradise Bay, Clara becomes trapped in a cave. You have to clear the land (for 12.500 at Level 20) and use a Barril de pólvora (recipe to buy at the Bazar and item to build at the Blacksmith in 12h) to release her. Clara was also trapped under a volcano for a year. She claims not to have minded it since the topos kept her company. Clara also knows Pike and mentions they are old friends. Appearance Clara claims to be an explorer, though her clothing and friendship with Pike suggests she is (or was) a pirate. Clara has long black hair, which she keeps tied in a low pony tail. There are a few grey streaks in her hair, though it is mostly covered by a large, brown tricorn hat decorated with a pink flower. She wears a loud orange and yellow striped shirt with wide sleeves; the shirt is partly opened to reveal a white blouse underneath that is kept tucked into her brown pants. Clara accessorizes with a rope on her left hip and a pistol on her right; she also wears a gold necklace with a green gemstone. Relationship Levels See at Gráfico de Niveles de Personajes Clara Quotes Citations (clic "Show" to see) => *''Moles are delightfully hospitable. They made me feel like one of the family.'' *''A capybara is a South American rodent about four feet long. You should see the size of the housecats!'' *''I rode a camel named Peaches from Algiers to Asmara. We still correspond.'' *''I wonder if it's time to start a relic-hunting expedition right here in Paradise Bay?'' *''I found a Minotaur's horn in the maze at Knossos. The Minotaur was not happy.'' *''I once lived with a tribe of baboons, but they objected to my table manners.'' *''It's good to see Pike again. We were great friends back in the old days.'' *''The trade winds are blowing-it must be time to do some trading.'' *''Pike's changed since I knew him long ago. I daresay he's ...matured'' *''Yes, I spent a year trapped underground by a volcano, but it was really rather snug.'' *''I didn't mind being underground for a year-I had lots of lovely moles for company.'' *''It doesn't pay to be short on wool socks when trekking the Himalayas from Taraz to Dushanbe.'' *''Finn is so full of adventure. Reminds me of myself a long, long time ago.'' *''The best part of spending a year underground? It's OVER!'' *''I get on quite well with moles. And with people as well, most of the time...'' *''I think I might go visit Pike later. So nice talking over old times.'' *''This little island is poised to become a destination for ships from all corners of the earth.'' *''I unearthed the Eye of Harima in Borneo. Nearly dropped it when it winked at me!'' *''What a brilliant coincidence that Pike and I ended up on the same island!'' *''Perhaps someday I'll write a book about my relic-hunting adventures.'' *''This looks like a relic-rich environment. Just the place for me!'' *''I love the smell of the Trade Post in the morning.'' *''A good relic hunter never passes up a chance for a new find. And I'm very good.'' *''A world of adventure is waiting for me, but I'm just so comfortable right here!'' *''Never a dull moment when you're an explorer, but I'm finding that dull moments are nice...'' *''I wonder how many ancient artifacts are under my feet waiting for me to find them.'' *''I wonder what the trade winds will bring us today, Trademaster?'' *''I've traveled the world searching for ancient relics. I'm due for a rest.'' *''Am I ready to give up adventure, excitement and running for my life? Well...'' *''I'm going to go off on an adventure soon. As in any day now. More pineapple juice?'' *''The lemurs of Madagascar are terribly nearsighted. Hence the googly eyes.'' *''The Grand Museum displays the relics I've unearthed. You should see them sometime!'' *''One day I'll count all the places I've been and the treasures I've found. One day.'' *''Keani has ambitious plans for this place! I'm glad I'm here to help.'' *''I tried to retrieve Cleopatra's darning needle, but a cobra convinced me to go find something else.'' *''Pike seems to love it here. So unlike his former, more adventurous life.'' fr:Clara en:Clara Categoría:Isleños